A strange New Species
by Ally Montgomery
Summary: hey peoples. this is my first fanfic. it basicly is about what happens in the Demon Child Trilogy when the demons bring a new species into the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey peoples this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please read and review.**_

**_Oh and I don't own the Demon Child Trilogy, Jennifer Fallon does. But I do own Ally, Tapanga is owned by my friend Tapanga-Cheshunt and Tash is owned by another of my friends Tashikola. Both of them have fanfics posted and they are very good so you should check them out if you like anime. But anyway here it is..._**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

In the darkness of the deserted alleyway, three figures crouched close to the ground, listening in silence to the quickening footsteps on the cobblestone roads. As the sound of the footsteps came closer, one of the figures turned to the other two.

"We have to do something or they'll find us," the voice of the first shadowed figure was female.

"There is nothing we can do, even if we run far away. Even you should know that they can sense where we are," the second voice was also female.

"We could use a mind shield," the first voice suggested hopefully.

"Yes, but what if they see us, they know what we look like you know," the second voice retorted.

"I know what we can do," the figure who had been quietly listing to the other two bickering had finally spoken up. The other two figures turned to look at the one who had spoken, and found that she was grinning wickedly.

A group of about ten small, gray and quite ugly (so ugly that they are cute lol) creatures bounded around the corner into the alleyway where the three figures once crouched. These creatures were demons. The demon, who was obviously the leader, produced a lamp which had appeared out of nowhere. The sudden light in the once dark alleyway startled some cats, who hissed and ran out, away from the stinging light. One coloured brown, one white and one orange.

"Damn! I could have sworn by all the gods that they were here," said the leader of the strange gray demons. "I could sense them here." His watery black eyes surveying the alleyway once more before he and the rest of the demons disappeared into the night.

The three cats ran as fast as they could go, not knowing or caring where they were going . As long as they were away from the demons it didn't matter where they went. The cats were still running as dawn approached, the came upon a clearing of bright green grass surrounded by a forest of trees and shrubs and collapsed with exhaustion.

Three girls woke up where that cats had fallen, as the smell of cooking wafted over them. They glanced at the strange man who was the one cooking it. His back was turned to them so they could not see his face. It was obvious, even though he was sitting, that he was taller than the average man. The had dark brown hair which hung above his shoulders.

"It's about time you three woke up," the man said suddenly, startling the girls. "It's almost noon."

"Who are you?" asked one if the girls.

"My name is Brak" the man said turning to look at the girls, his pale blue eyes fixing on the one who asked the question. She had an unusual hair colour of reddish orange, which was shoulder length and slightly messy with sleep. She had hazel-green eyes which, like the others, shone with curiosity. The girls were standing, looking as if they were ready to flee in a moments notice. The three girls were standing in hight order, though it was obvious that they did not realise the fact. The orange haired girl was standing in the middle. To her right stood the shortest of the three, how was about half a head shorter than the orange haired girl. She had white blond hair which flowed down to her knees, this made her bright blue eyes look even brighter. The tallest of the three had brown hair, that reached mid-back, and dark brown, almost black, eyes, this made her expression hard to read. She stood about half a head taller than the red head.

"Now that I have told you who I am, it would be polite if you told me who you were." Brak stated with amusement.

"Oh! Yeah I forgot." The red head said smiling. "My name is Ally"

"And I'm Tapanga," said the taller of the girls.

"Yep. And I am Tashikola Soda-pop Scotch." Piped in the blond. "You can call me Tash."

"I swear I've heard your name from somewhere before," said Ally to Brak

"Well you should have. My full name might ring a bell. I am Brakandaran." he declared.

"Do you mean Brakandaran the half breed?" Asked Tapanga.

At Brak's nod all three of the girls bounded up to him "I've always wanted to meet a half breed." Ally said in awe.

"I believe that you three are a type of half breed yourself," as soon as Brak said this they stoped and backed away.

"What do you know?" Tapanga asked defensively

"All I know is that I have been asked to find you and keep an eye on you."

"I don't like being stared at," Ally stated. At that Brak laughed, making the girls grin.

"That's not what I mean Ally. I mean that I have to look after you to make sure that you won't get into trouble. I won't bring you back to the demons if you don't want to go, besides I have a more important task I have to do." Brak explained.

"Oh, and what is more important than us?" Tash said with a smirk

"I have to find the demon child"

"Wow that is important," said all three of the girls at once.

"Yes it is. But right now what is important is that the food is burning, so who wants lunch?"

OoOoOoOo

Brak, Tapanga and Ally ate a lunch of beef, fruit and nuts, Tash had just the fruit and nuts, as she is a vegetarian. The silence in which they ate was a comfortable one, as each was thinking about their own separate subject. After lunch they packed up Brak's few possessions and headed off towards Greenharbour.

Brak was the first to break the silence, about half an hour into the walk. "So why are you running away from the demons? He asked

"You mean they didn't tell you what they are planing for us?" Asked Tapanga.

"They are doing an experiment and trying to get us to marry a human" Ally explained

"They want us to have human/harshini/demon babies" Tash said horrified

"Why do they want that?" Brak asked them

"I don't know, why don't you ask them!" The girls said simultaneously

"I mean I like humans enough but I don't want to marry one." Tapanga said looking at her feet.

"Tapanga you don't like them!" said Tash "they are your pets."

"They are not." Tapanga argued

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too! Are too! Are too! And that's final"

"Stop it you two this is not getting us any where." Brak interrupted their word fight.

"Shut up Brak!" they both said at the same time and burst out laughing.

After that Brak hadn't the courage to start another conversation and stayed quiet, thinking about what the girls had told him, and why the demons would want a mixture of all three races, demon, harshini and human. In fact each of the four travellers were thinking about just that.

OoOoOoOo

Just before dusk they decided that they should set up camp for the night, as they had another big day of walking tomorrow and Brak could see that the girls were exhausted. A few hours ago he had told the girls they would be reaching Greenharbour by dusk the next day, they were excited about this news as they had never been to a city before, in fact they had never been out of the demon camp until three nights ago. He worried about how he would keep track of the three girls, he knew that as soon as they got to the docks they would try to see everything. Brak did not want this, in fact he wanted to keep a low profile for as long as possible.

"Hello is anyone in there," Ally said knocking on his head as if it were a door, and pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?...oh sorry Ally" Brak said sheepishly. " I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"Your worried about talking to king Korandellen aren't you?" Asked Tapanga

"Not really, I'm more worried about you three."

"We can take care of ourselves." Tash said with her hands on her hips.

"That's what I'm worried about." Brak said, more to himself than to the girls.

_**Well that is the first chappy. Hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone thanks to all who reviewed it is much appreciated :) well on to chappy 2 YAY.**_

**Chapter two**

The four companions reached their destination, of Greenharbour, around mid-afternoon. They arrived to a crowded street, though Brak did not seem to know why, he warned the girls to stay close to him, as he did not want to lose them after he had just found them. The girls promised to not get lost. They pushed through the crowd of excited people of all ages.

"Mummy," said a little boy of about 8. "When is he gonna get here?"

"He'll be here soon, Izaak, stop being impatient." said his mother.

"I wonder who 'he' is?" Ally voiced all of their thoughts.

"I know," said Tash "it a royal monkey named Peaches."

"Some how I doubt it." said Brak

"Oh I wonder why there won't be a monkey," said Tapanga sarcastically with a grin.

Just at that moment a parade came round the corner. Brak explained that it was the high princes birthday, there was disgust on his voice and when the girls asked bout it he said that the High Prince had a thing for young boys. The High Prince rod in an open carriage, he had a pretty young man by his side, this was most likely his newest play thing. The girls had an instant disliking for the Prince and Tash threw a rock at him. Unfortunately the rock didn't hit its target, but the back of a innocent spectator in the crowd. Unfortunately for the man behind him, the spectator was a huge man, there were muscles on this man's muscles. And he blamed the poor man behind him for his misfortune. Ultimately a fist fight occurred.

Tapanga, Tash and Ally thought that this would be the perfect time to sneak off, as Brak was distracted. Brak had been knocked onto the ground and trampled by the crowd, who were now ignoring the parade and cheering at the fight.

"Finally we are free, to play havoc in this city." Tash said rubbing her hands together in an evil sort of way.

"Where shall we go first?" asked Tapanga.

Ally spun around on the spot with her arm out straight. Suddenly she stopped and said "that way." She was pointing to the direction opposite to where they had come from. There was an open plain with one lone tree standing in the middle of it.

"Ok then!" said Tapanga. "I'll race you to that tree."

"Right ready, set." Ally started

"Go" said Tash as she bolted towards the tree.

"Hey that's cheating Tash." Said Ally and Tapanga as they sprinted after Tash laughing.

Tapanga won the race to the tree, Ally came second and Tash came shortly after. They sat on the ground, in the shade of the tree. After they had caught their breath Tash complained that even with the head star she still came last. Tapanga and Ally just laughed. They lookedup at the tree they were sitting under and saw that it would be easy to climb, as it had many branches that grew from just above Tapanga's head, to all the way to the top. Tapanga was the first to climb onto the first branch. She helped the other two, as they were a bit too short to be able to pull themselves up onto the branch.

"Well that's it I'm not going any further up the tree." Ally announced as she clambered on to the second branch.

"Ally you chicken." Tapanga teased

"Yep and proud of it too."

Tapanga got to the forth branch before thinking it was too high to go further. Tash didn't care about heights and climbed all the way to the top, though she had a bit to trouble with the branches that were slightly out of her reach.

"Hey Ally, Tapanga." She called down to her friends. "Guess what I can see!"

"Umm. Let me think." Tapanga said smirking. "Is it a flock of wild turkeys who are chasing a bunch of people on stilts?"

"Tapanga, don't be stupid." said Ally, also smirking. " they are on one wheeled horse drawn carts."

"Well you got the horses right at least." The short blond girl answered from above. "They look like they are going on some sort of hunt. And two of the people look kind of familiar."

Tash, Tapanga and Ally peered through the leaves of the part of the tree they were on and immediately saw the people in question. The first was in the lead of the group, he had long dirty blond hair, which was tied back in a ponytail with a length of leather strapping. He was in loose fitting riding leathers, and a pair of well used boots. It was obvious that he was well built under the outfit, he was also carrying a sword in his belt. The second man was riding close behind him. He was dressed in a similar outfit as the first, he also carried a sword but his was strapped to his back. This man had dark hair that was streaked with silver. He sat in the saddle confidently and was obviously extremely skilled with his sword.

"Hey that is Damin, I would recognise hin anywhere. He was one of my favourite pets." Tapanga pointed at the blond man in the lead.

"So you are finally admitting that humans are your pets." Ally said grinning at her.

"Umm. Yeah I guess they are my pets." Tapanga said blushing.

"I can't remember the the name of the other guy." Tash said trying to think of the name.

"Umm... wasn't it like Almond or something like that?" Ally asked

"Nope that was just the name we gave him." Tapanga add in.

"Oh I remember now, his name is Almodava!" Tash exclaimed, looking very proud of herself.

_**Well that't it my lovely readers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I had work and school to do... even though I should be doing my homework right now lol. Please review, as all reviews will be replied to.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello to all my loyal fans. At the moment I am sitting in class and Tapanga is whining at me to write some more, so I think I betta.**_

Some more

_**Well there u have it. I hope u enjoyed it and please review**_

_**Just joking lol. Love u Tapanga.**_

The party of raiders road past the tree, oblivious to the three girls watching from above. They even thought it was just a bird when a rock came flying from the tree and hit Damin in the head, almost causing him to fall off his horse. It must have been a strange bird as it made a strange noise like it was trying to stop itself from laughing at him.

"Oi Damin." Came a yell from the back of the party. "You may be popular with the women but not with the birds." All the raiders, except for Damin, burst out laughing. Damin ended up laughing along with them as he glared up at the tree.

"How dare he glare at us." Tash exclaimed after the raiders were a safe distance away.

"He wasn't," Ally said. "He was glaring at the bird."

"But I am the bird," Tash retorted with a grin.

"He didn't even say ouch" Tapanga said in wonder.

"No brain no pain." Said Tash, who dodged the stick thrown by Tapanga.

At this Ally laughed, which caused he to fall out of the tree. "Lucky I was on the lower branch." She laughed as she rubbed her backside.

Tash had climbed down from her branch in the tree and was whispering something to Tapanga, both were smirking. Ally yelled up at them to share whatever they were talking about. The two in the tree scrambled down and whispered into Ally's ear. She grinned and became an orange patched cow , Tash became a white fox, which had black tipped ears and tail and a black socks on her paws, Tapanga became a dark grey wolf. The three odd animals followed the raiders at a safe distance, making sure not to be seen

The three strange animals hid behind bushes and trees, in long grass and behind large rocks. While they were following, the party of raiders slowly began to quicken the pace. But the girls didn't notice and kept having fun trying to hide a cow behind a rather thin tree.

""What do u reckon this tree is called?"" asked the fox who was Tash

""I don''t know."" Said the wolf, who was Tapanga. ""What do you think I am? A gardener?""

""I think we should call it Cornus Florida, the dogwood tree."" Said the cow who was Ally and was currently trying to hide behind the tree.

""Why do you say that?"" asked the wolf

""Well there is a dog relieving itself on the other side of the tree,"" if a cow could grin, she would be right now. ""And trees are made from wood……. Hence the name dogwood.""

Both the wolf and the fox looked around the cow, who they were still trying to hide, and saw that there indeed was a dog. The dog was still relieving itself at the tree.

""Wow that dog must have been holding it for days,"" said Tash in wonder.

All of the animals laughed. This must have scared the dog, as he suddenly stoped and ran away to another nearby tree

""Don''t stay there too long doggy. We will be going to that tree soon"" said Tash as she waved to the dog. It heard Tash''s yelling and ran away into the bushes (Tash: as though it had got flashed by me……..Tapanga''s: no Tash, because anything that would get flashed by you would die.)

By the time the animalistic Tash, Tapanga and Ally had finished tormenting the poor dog, the raiders had moved out of sight. The girls ran in the direction that they had last saw them heading. When they caught up with the raiders, they found that they had so cross a small river that had I slight current.

""Oh no!"" said Tash dramatically. ""I don''t think we will be able to make it.""

""It will be a challenge to swim across, but I think we will be able to."" said Tapanga.

""I don''t want to swim."" Ally wined.

Tash took a running leap into the river and began to swim across, all you could see of her was two black tipped ears above the stirring water. All of a sudden the other two animals saw the fox go under the water, they looked around franticly but couldn''t seem to find her. They looked further down the river, the current was flowing, and saw a pair of black tipped ears pop up from out of the water.

""Tash what in the gods names are you doing?"" yelled the wolf.

""Something grabbed my paw,"" Tash yelled back. ""I think there is something in here with me."" Just at that moment the fox ears disappeared again.

""Right that''s it, I''m gonna kill her if she is joking"" Tapanga said as she jumped in after the fox.

""Well you have fun and I''ll just sit hear in the nice dry land. Yep no water at all."" said the cow. Just as she said those last fateful words, it started raining. ""Yep the gods hate me."" Ally walked slowly over to the river and dipped her hoof into the water, drawing it out quickly. ""Ohh that it too cold"" Ally would have smiled evilly when the idea came to her, but she was a cow and was not able to. She turned into a raft and slid in to the water. ""Well it is still cold but it is better that swimming.""

Just as Ally splashed into the water, Tapanga had reached the spot where Tash had once again come up to breath. Tapanga felt something bite her paw and snarled before she dived under the water to bite it back. The wolf had been under the water for some time, and tash was beginning to get worried. Ally had floated with the current to where they fox was and felt something crash into the botton of the raft that was her. The next thing they knew Tapanga scrambled onto the raft, dragging something up with her.

""Hey isn't that the dog that was peeing on the tree?"" Tash asked, as she pulled herself onto the raft

""Yes it is"" Tapanga snarled as she shook the excess water off of her.

""Hey,"" said Ally. ""I think I am sinking""

The unhappy looking dog jumped off the raft, that was Ally, and quickly swam the short distance to the other side of the small river. Once it reached the bank it turned around, looking most pleased with itself, and sniffed at them. It then turned around and headed of into the bushes.

""Gods I hate that dog"" Tapanga growled

""I think it was cute,"" said Tash. ""in an annoyingly weird way.""

""Hey guys, I''m still sinking"" Ally said.

At that the wolf and the fox started to paddle, with their paws, to the other side of the river. Once at the bank they dragged Ally, who wouldn''t change back in the water, onto the solid ground, where the raft turned back into a cow, and walked towards the bushes.

""Should we tell her that her bum is wet?"" Asked Tapanga with a grin

""Nah!."" Said Tash

""Hey it stopped raining"" said the cow, who was happy that she didn''t have to swim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""Is it just me or does it feel like we are being followed?"" Damin asked Almodava

""Yes. I think we are being followed by a fox, a wolf and …… a cow? Well they are a strange bunch of animals."" answered Almodava. (AN: that reminds me of ice age…… a mammoth, a saber tooth tiger and a sloth lol)

""They have been following us ever since that bird threw a rock at your head,"" said one of the raiders.

""Yeah but they must have gotten lost at the small river we crossed back there,"" said another raider.

""That reminds me,"" Damin said. ""Where did that damn dog go, I lost sight of him just a while before we reached the river."" Just as he had said that the dog came trotting up to Damin. The wolf, the cow and the fox trying to hide in a log, but it wasn't very successful because the cow was too big. It was quite a funny sight and most of the raiders started sniggering.

""what in the gods names are those animals doing?"" Almodava surged and urged his horse forward.

The raiders decided that they would ignore the strange animals for now and keep riding. after a while the three animals disappeared again, this relieved the raiders, as they were going to steal some atheist cows from the Medalons.

The party crossed the boarder into Medalon and rode quietly towards the unsuspecting cows. They were shocked that when they got to the cows, they were in a panic. In the middle of the panic sat a the wolf and the fox from before. They were facing each other, and seemed to be in conversation. It was a strange sight, but what was even stranger, was the fact that the cow was nowhere to be seen. They knew this to be true, as the Medalon cows had a different colour to the other cow. As they watched this strange thing happening, the cows were running further and further away from the wolf, but all were headed in the same direction, towards a big tree to the left of the wolf and fox. Sitting under the tree was the missing companion of the other two animals. The cows seemed to be drawn to the strange cow, sitting under the tree. Once they got to the tree, they also sat down, but this was not the most odd thing about the situation. The weirdest thing was the fact that the cows sat in a circle, it was like they were having a war council. Then, suddenly, there was a loud yelling comming from the nearby farm house. The yelling was comming from the farmer, who was trying to protect his cows from being stolen. The raiders shrugged it off and turned back to where the circle of cows should have been, but it had dissapeaired. The cows were not sitting in a circle, they were slowly walking around eating the grass that was all over the ground. The raiders were shocked, they looked around fot the three animals who had started all of this, but they were gone, nowhere to be seen. The raiding party eventully dismissed the whole situation to be a trick of the light and left for another farm, as the farmer was threatening to get the red coated defenders.

Mean while, as the raiders left for another set of unsuspecting cows, the somewhat normal forms of Tash, Ally and Tapanga, were hiding behind the tree. Once all the people were out of hearing range they burst out laughing. "Well that's one farm of cows saved for another day." Ally said as she struck a dramatic pose.

"And it was so funny" Tapanga was still laughing. "I can't breath."

"Well I think it is getting late, and Brak will be wondering where we are" said Tash

"Wow Tash that is about the most sane thing you have said all day." Tapanga and Ally said at the same time and laughed.

"But we really should be getting back to the inn." Tapanga said after she could breath again

"Where is the inn anyway?" Ally asked.

_**Well that is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello pplz. Im really sorry that I haven't updated for ages, but I have been really busy with school and work, and I haven't really been interested in writing it. But my friends (and my sister) insist so this one is for you guys. **_

_**please read and review**_

When Brak had finally managed to slip away from the fight Tash, Ally and Tapanga had started, he found that the girls had disappeared. He walked around the streets of Greenharbour looking for them as though they were lost puppies. The half breed called out their names on numerous occasions, but no response came. For hours he looked under rocks and inbetween cracks and in any other nook and cranny he could find, but to no avail, it seemed that they had run away and didn't want to be found. Eventually, after searching the city at least twice over, he decided that he wasn't going to find them today. Slowly he trudged towards the inn he was going to say in. By the time he arrived there it was getting dark. Brak organised a room with the keeper and brought a plate of roast beef and a mug of ale for dinner.

Soon after his meal Brak went to his room. It was a fairly large room with a single bed in the middle of it. Directly above the bed there was a sort of hanging shelf, it had some candles sitting on the shelf, through they were not burning. Brak stood looking at the shelf of a few minutes wondering what exactly it was there for, but before long Brak climbed into the bed and was soon asleep, knowing that he would wake up soon to some unwelcome visitors.

It was about three in the morning when Brak was woken by a creaking sound coming form above her. This sound was followed by a "Shhh" and some barely suppressed giggling, made by some familiar voices. He sat up and looked around but all he could see that was different was the open window on the far end of the room. There was another round of giggling and Brak looked up to find three pairs of eyes looking down at him from the shelf on the ceiling.

"Tapanga! Tash! Ally! Do you realize how long I have been looking for you?"

"Well we got bored of the fight, so we went for a walk and started following some raiders..." Tapanga started explaining.

"More like stalked," Ally said knowingly

"No we just followed."

"What's the difference?" asked Tash.

"Who cares." Brak said impatiently. "Where the hell were you?"

"That's not the point. The point is that after we became tired of following them we came back here." Tapanga explained.

"Yeah! And we watched you for a while looking for us." Ally said grinning, while Brak frowned.

"But then we got bored again." Tash said before Brak could say anything. "And we came here, knowing that this is where you were staying."

"How did you know that?" asked Brak.

"We organised with the innkeeper to give you this room, and we moved the bed under this thingo." Ally explained, ignoring his question, and pointed to the hanging shelf that the girls were still on top of.

"We wanted to scare you." Tash said mischievously.

"But while we were waiting for you..." Tapanga started

"Wait, let me guess. You got bored." Brak appeared to have guessed correctly but the looks of awe on their faces.

"Wow you guessed it."

"Are you a mind reader?"

"Get out of my head."

"Whatever, that still doesn't explain why you are here now." Brak said, getting impatient with the girls.

"Well as I was saying," Tapanga was talking this time. "We got bored waiting for you, so we left, and by the time we came back, you were entering. So we decided to wait until you fell asleep."

"But when you finally did, we saw some suspicious looking people heading towards your door," Ally continued the story.

"But before they could bash down your door, we bashed them down first." Tash was mimicking how they took down the mysterious people.

"Gods, please tell me you didn't kill them." Said Brak looking anxious.

"Ok, we didn't kill them." Tapanga said grinning as she got down from the shelf. Brak looked horrified when she said this and all three of the girls started laughing, and because of this Ally and Tash both fell off the shelf, luckily they were saved by the bed.

"Nah we just hurt them a bit. We scared them off." Ally said as she was trying to catch her breath.

"They said something really strange as they ran for their lives," Tash was looking thoughtful for once.

"Yeah, but I can't remember what they said," said all of the girls at once. They looked at eachother and laughed.

"I have a bad feeling that I know who they were," Brak said standing up and walking quickly to the door. "You girls stay here, I won't be too long."

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Ally

"Somewhere very important," Brak said rather unhelpfully. "And I do mean stay here, no running off."

"Yes oh mighty lord and master," Tapanga said sarcastically.

"I mean it you three." He said more sternly this time.

"Ok Brak, we promise to stay here and wait for your return," all three of them said at once.

Brak looked at them in suspicion, but turned and left the room without saying anything. It wasn't until after he had closed the door that the girls brought their hands out from behind their back, showing that each one of them had their fingers crossed, indicating that they were lying to Brak when they promised to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody I hope you like this chappy, it is a little crazy, but hey, crazy is good right? Please enjoy... oh and this one is heaps longer then the last.**

**I do not own any of Jennifer Fallon's books.**

Tash, Ally and Tapanga stayed in the room for 15 minutes after Brak left. They sat in silence, each wondering what he could be doing, leaving in such a hurry. It wasn't like him to not say where he was going, or at least not indicate that it was important. Also he would never have made them promise something that in the back of his mind he knew they had no hope of keeping. It was Ally who broke the comfortable silence after about five minutes.

"So where do you think Brak went?" she asked.

"He's probably out getting laid." Suggested Tapanga bitterly. "How dare he make us stay in this room while he is getting screwed by some whore?"

"You're just jealous that it's him getting screwed and not you." Tash said evilly.

"I'm not jealous, I know that I can get anyone who I set my eyes on. And at the moment I want my Wolfblade." She said. "So who wants to go after Brak?"

"Me!" Tash squealed, always ready to sneak up on people and scare them, especially when they were trying to get privacy.

"But what happens if he isn't getting laid? What happens if he just really needed to pee?" Ally asked grinning at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Either was we catch him with his pants down." Tapanga smirked at the image of Brak's face if he caught them.

The that comment, Tash and Ally rolled their eyes and turned into their preferred animals, of a fox and a cow. Tapanga grinned at her two friends, as even the whites of her eyes darkening to an ebony black before she too turned into her animal. A wolf.

They didn't even bother to shut the door as they left the room, each either stepping, or jumping as the case may be for Tash, over the pile of groaning bodies of the strangers who were going to make a house call on Brak before they were attacked by three small girls. The cow, the wolf and the fox walked in a line of height down the stares, oblivious to the stares they were getting by the confused innkeeper and customers. Some thinking they had enough to drink and retired to their rooms, some just too bewildered to do anything but stare, mouth agape. The strange party of animals walked out of the inn and onto the dark street. The inn was in a more secluded part of town, though not a rich one, it was not the slums, a good place to keep a low profile while in Greenharbour. Each of the girls posing to be animals sent out their unique powers feeling for Brak, sensing where he was and how he got there. They could do this thanks to the Demon half of them.

They found that Brak was on the other side of the town, obviously heading for the Temple. So that is exactly where the three animals head towards too. They followed the trail Brak's power left behind him, as it was obvious to the girls that he was calling on a glamour to help him keep unnoticed to any people who might be around. The girls could also do this but they believed that they didn't need to, as they could be inconspicuous as animals, though they didn't realise that this is not the case. 

"I wonder why Brak wants to go there," to anyone close by Ally's words would have only sounded like a moo.

"I don't know," Tapanga huffed.

"Hey lets go this way," Tash shrilly barked. "It's a short cut." She turned down a dark alleyway before the other two could object, leaving them no choice but to follow.

The two followed Tash through countless alleyways and dark, deserted streets, several times either Ally or Tapanga asked if she was sure this was a short cut, and each time it was answered by a short and simple "Yes" and a grin. It seemed to the wolf and the cow that they had been following the fox around in circles for hours, when suddenly Tapanga spotted a familiar Wolfblade heading for a secluded inn. She looked at Tash and Ally, both who were well infront of her, and without telling them, went to follow her new unsuspecting pet.

Tapanga silently padded over to the inn where she had seen Damin slip into, it was obvious to her that he did not want to be caught by certain people while he was in that inn. The inn itself was unremarkable. It was in the slum part of the city, though it was in better condition then other such places around there. It had once been a nice looking building, with white walls, now brown and yellow with age and misuse, and a what would have been a grand door, going from the size of the doorway, which had been replaced by a plank of wood attached haphazardly to the frame. The wolf cautiously poked her head under the space between the bottom of the door and the ground, and watched Damin order a drink from the bar. His whole body stiffened as he felt Tapanga's eyes on him, and he turned and looked around the room, trying to catch the starer in action. Tapanga was sure that she hid just in time, though she could hear footsteps coming towards the door. The wolf fled from the scene, sprinting around the corner, hoping no one had seen her.

Damin felt eyes boring into his back, he turned to look around the bar, hoping that it was no-one from the palace, as he was not supposed to be back from the raid, let alone be in this inn. The inn had been out of bounds to him ever since his mother had caught him in a rather nasty bar fight with someone who had insulted one of his family members when he was just 20. Looking around the bar he could not see anyone looking at him, everyone was keeping in their small groups and chatting away, oblivious to his discomfort. Just as he was turning back to the bar tender, who was standing their impatiently waiting for him to order, he spotted a familiar wolves ear. In fact, he realised as he walked over to the door, it was the same wolf that had stalked him earlier that day. That wolf and her strange friends, the cow and the fox, had ruined any chance he and his party had in taking those cows. He opened the door just in time to see a dark grey bushy tail whip behind a wall. The only thing that Damin could think of as he was that tail disappear was where are the other two, as if one was there, the other two must be around somewhere. He quietly snuck over to the alley where he saw the tail go and poked his head around the corner. He saw the wolf sitting there staring at him, as if it had been expecting him to follow. He slowly opened his hand and walked towards it, instinctively knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, but still wary of its teeth. But before he could get close enough to touch it, the cow came around the corner. It mooed at the wolf, and somehow it sounded like it was annoyed and frustrated at the wolf for some reason. The large grey wolf turned around and whined at the cow, just as the missing fox joined the increasingly strange scene. But the cow just mooed again, and with one last hesitant look at Damin, turned and followed the cow and the fox. Damin watched until he was them turn the corner and were out of site before he started back for the inn, feeling that now he definitely needed that ale.

Tash and Ally led Tapanga around the corner with her tail between her legs. "You do realise that we didn't turn back for her, right Tash." Ally said. "We just followed you back to this same place."

"Wow, what good luck," Tash said excitedly

"Which just proves that you are leading us around in circles." Ally replyed with a frustrated moo.

"Gods Tash, and you said you knew where you were going," Tapanga sulked. "I could have spent more time with my Damin. Did you know that he was about to pat my head?"

"Yes we did realise that fact, Tapanga. Which is why I decided to stop him." The cow started walking to where she thought would be the temple would be, anxious to know what Brak was up to.

"Do you even know if that's the right way to go, we can't feel where Brak went anymore," Tash pointed out the obvious.

"I know where to go better than you." Ally retorted.

"True."

The party of animals walked around for a while, making sure not to go round in circles. It took them almost half an hour to finally find their way back to where they originally were before Tash had decided to take a short cut. They came out at the exact same spot they had left, and just as they were leaving the alleyway they ran smack bang into the very person they were looking for.

"Ahhhh!" all three of the girls yelled at the same time, they had not meant to be caught and therefore they didn't make up any excuse as to why they were out of the room.

"What in the Gods names are you doing here?" Brak said, surprised to see them coming out of a dark alleyway, but not surprised to see them out of the room. They agreed too quickly to stay in the room for him to believe them. "I thought I asked you to stay in the room."

"You were gone for so long that we got worried and came looking for you," Tapanga lied smoothly.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Brak said exasperated.

"How should I know, I don't live in you head, do I?" Ally said grinning.

"Maybe you don't trust us," suggested Tash unhelpfully.

"And I wonder why that is." It was more of a statement then a question.

"Um... so did you have a good time?" Tapanga asked grinning, as soon as she asked that question both Tash and Ally started laughing, all knowing that Tapanga was talking about screwing a whore.

"Why would I have a good time talking to the Harshini king?" Brak asked, knowing full well that they had no idea that is why he went to the temple.

"You talked to the king?"

"You talked to…………………………..?"

"Wow, that must mean that you're more special then I though you were." said Tash.

"Thanks Tash." Brak replyed ."And yes I talked to Korandellan te Ortyn, it is the first time in years that I have talked to another of my kind…"

"He is a whole of your kind." Tapanga interrupted him.

"What?" Brak was confused.

"You are only a half, and the king is a full Harshini," Tapanga explained slowly, so Brak could understand.

"Right, whatever you say," Brak sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying, it is the first time I have spoke to a _Harshini_ for a long time, and the first one I talk to is Korandellan. He gave me a very important job. One, I might add, that I am reluctant to under-go."

"Wow, sounds important." The little fox said mockingly.

"It better not be escorting us back to the demons." Tapanga said angrily with just a hint of worry in her voice.

"No it's not that," Brak assured them. "My task is to find the Demon Child. And you three are coming with me..."

"You mean that there are others like us?" Ally asked, excited by the news but also worried that this child might be in dander of the demons.

"No, he is not like you. The demon child is a half breed, like me, but is sired by the te Ortyn family." Brak explained, feeling just a little bit sorry for then as he watched the animal's faces drop.

"You mean that this half breed isn't even part demon?" Tash asked abviously annoyed. She looked around the dark street, making sure there was no one around, before her eyes darkened and she morphed back into a short blond, blue eyed girl. Tapanga and Ally quickly followed her lead, as it must have looked odd to passers by. Brak talking to a fox, a cow and a wolf.

"No, he isn't part demon," Brak said slowly, not liking where this was going, "But..."

"How dare this person even pretend to be part demon, stealing that name, getting our hopes up," Tapanga posed as she said this, her feet were wider than shoulder width, her hands on her hips, he head slightly tilted up. The other two girls looked at eachother, knowing that this was their friend's self-righteous pose. "We must find this half breed and give him a peice of our minds. Are you with me girls?"

"Yeah." Tash and Ally punched their fists into the air.

"I don't care how hot this guy might be I still hate him." Tapanga said, still in her pose.

_Well at least I won't have to drag them kicking and screaming,_ thought Brak, sighing. _Though I feel a little sorry for the poor guy, he has no idea what he is in for._

Brak came out of his thoughts, as all the yelling from the girls suddenly stopped. A small, grey and ugly creature materialised out of nowhere, right infront of Brak, and right infront of the girls. Tapanga, Tash and Ally stood there shocked at seeing the sudden arrival. But before long they started screaming and running around trying to find somewhere to hide from this demon.

"I wondered when you would get here."

**well that's it I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love ya all - cowfree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my ever loyal fans. Sorry this took so long, but I went on holidays and couldn't get to a computer... and I just haven't been bothered sorry... well I hope you enjoy.**

The next day Brak took the girls away from the hustle and bustle of Greenharbour and to a wide deep river that lead into Medalon. There Brak told them to wait for him while he found an old friend and a boat they could ride on. Surprisingly they actually waited for him to return, though that was probably because he threatened that if they weren't in the same spot when he returned he would leave without then, and not only that, he would tip off the demons as to where they were. So the three girls sat on the ground, in the middle of a busy market place road, and waited until Brak got back from his meeting with whoever it was.

"Come on girls, we have to get going now!" Brak said as soon as he arrived at the spot they were waiting.

"Why?" asked Tapanga.

"Couldn't you at least let us stretch a bit before we leave?" Ally asked, "I mean you only left us so sit and wait in the same spot for three hours."

"Do you know how many times I got kicked in the head by people walking by?" Tash complained, rubbing a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Well it wasn't my fault that you three sat in the middle of road," Brak said hurriedly, impatient to get going.

"Yes it was." All three girls said at once.

"You told us that if we moved from this spot you would tell the demons where we were." Ally quoted Brak

"But I… Whatever, just lets get going, before the boat leaves." Brak said through gritted teeth.

"And besides you already set those demons onto us when you called the leader of you demon clan." Tash accused him

"I already told you I did not summon her, she just popped up because she thought I could use her to get to Medalon. She didn't know you three were with me, and I made her swear not to tell anyone where you are, so you are still safe." he sighed at their obvious disbelief.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us that you have a whole heap of demons of your own to command," Ally said. "I wish we could boss them around like you can. But I think because we have their blood in us we can't have that luxury."

"It isn't a luxury, Ally, its more of a hindrance, they always bug you when you don't want it, and then they refuse to do what you ask them to, even if it if of great importance."

The boat, _Maera's Daughter,_ was small and cramped, and Tash Ally and Tapanga were sure that it was going to fall apart at any time. It turned out that it was owned by a friendly, chatty man, Captain Drendik and his two brothers, Gazil and Aber. The girls had to stay in the hull, so they would not be seen by any defenders. Captain Drendik made the girls peel potatoes, while Brak helped out on deck, disguised as a crew member.

"Why the hell do we have to peel stupid potatoes all day while Brak gets to sit around in the sun?" Tapanga complained loudly, throwing her potato peeler against the side of the boat, where it got lodged into the wood.

"I don't think we are even going to use these potatoes." Tash whined.

The girls heard the door handle to hull twist, so Tapanga quickly got up and walked over to where her peeler sat still lodged in to the wall. She yanked it out and just as she did there was a spurt of water coming from the hole where her peeler once sat. "Oh shit!" with the realization that her throw was more forceful then she thought she stabbed the peeler back in said hole and leaned against the wall, successfully hiding the peeler from sight.

"Why aren't you three peeling the potatoes?" asked one of the two crew who came in the hull. Both of these men were wide set, making the small space even more cramped then it was with just Tash, Ally, Tapanga and the big pile of potatoes. The man was looking at Tapanga, as Tash and Ally had resumed peeling.

"I was…Tying my shoes." Tapanga lied, shooting a glare at the other two, who were making it look like she was the only one not working.

"You are wearing boots, you don't have laces." Said the same man.

"Oh yeah... well there was something in my boot and I had to get it out and I was holding onto the wall for support, because I have really bad balance, haven't got the hang of these sea legs yet ya know," Tapanga covered.

"I don't care if you have I spider in your shoe, just get back to work."

All three girls jumped at the second man's loud voice and saluted, watching the men sigh and walk back up the stairs and out into the sunlight.

Once out side the men went to Brak and told them that the girls were still peeling the potatoes.

"I still don't get why your making them peel those rotten potatoes, I mean we won't even use them, and they're stinking up the ship, we should have gotten rid of them at the last stop," one of the men asked him.

"Well once they stop doing what they are told to do they always make some sort of trouble, and on a boat there is nothing worse then these girls getting board and making trouble, especially on a boat," Brak answered matter of factly.

Brak went down the stairs and into the rotten smelling hull, he didn't quite trust the girls to actually be doing the work they were given. As he got into the bottom of the hull he found that, sure enough, the girls were quietly peeling the faulty potatoes. The girls had been down in the hull for two days now, and were used to the smell, so they didn't notice it. Brak still couldn't believe that they hadn't noticed that the potatoes were rotten, they were bruised and slightly decaying from being down in the ship's bottom. Tash , Ally and Tapanga looked up at him innocently and smiled.

"Are you here to tell us that we can come up top for a while?" Ally asked expectantly.

"No, you all know it is too dangerous for you three to be seen on this ship, the defenders will know that you are not from here, and I cant risk discovery." Brak answered, suddenly feeling guilty as the smile on Ally's face fell. "Im just here to tell you that we will be getting off the ship in another day or two, if the weather permits."

"No your not," Tapanga eyed his suspiciously,. "You're here to check up on us, make sure we are peeling these damned potatoes."

"And I see that your not." Brak smirked

"We were before you turned up and distracted us," Tapanga countered.

"Well I didn't realise I was so distracting," Brak grinned and turned to leave, before stopping to look back at Tapanga. "Before I go I was just wondering why you have your dagger out?"

"I'm using it to peel potatoes," she replyed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tash and Ally grinned at the look of annoyance Brak was giving her.

"Yes I can see that, but why when you were given a perfectly good peeler?" the half breed ignored her sarcasm.

"Well I found that I was faster at peeling them with my dagger then with the peeler because my dagger is sharper," Tapanga said, thinking of a good excuse quickly.

"Ok well, keep peeling those potatoes," Brak was eying the three innocent faces suspiciously, knowing that something was not right, but unable to prove it.

After two days more of constant peeling potatoes, and hiding the hole which Tapanga's peeler was covering, the girls were ready to start demanding that they get at least an hour of fresh air on deck, or they would be forcing the crew to be eating the potatoes raw. For the whole time they were on the boat they had not once even had one potato to eat and Tash, Ally and Tapanga were sick to death of peeling the horrible things. However when the door to the hull opened in came Brak, instead of the usual thickset sailor. All three opened their mouth to protest about the potatoes, but stoped when he put his hand up and gave them a warning look.

"Now I know that your sick of peeling these potatoes," Brak started.

"Yeah we are, so when are you going to eat the damn things." Tapanga demanded.

"They will be eating them on the way back from here,"

"Does that mean that we are in Medalon?" asked Ally eagerly.

"Yes we are here, but we have to be very careful to not mention any of the Gods while we are here."

"Why?" all three girls said at once.

"Because the Medalon's are all atheists and at the moment the defenders are doing a purge in order to get rid of all pagan worshippers. You must try to keep out of site of the defenders, though that will prove to be difficult as they are swarming around everywhere." Brak tried to warn them of the dangers, but he could see that they were not listening to him. The girls were too excited to be off this stuffy boat and back on dry land. He could only hope that he could keep a close eye on them.

As they headed off the boat into the busy streets of Medalon Tapanga, Tash and Ally turned and waved good bye to the captain and crew.

"You better eat those potatoes," Tash yelled at the top of the voice.

"Yeah and if you don't we will know and hunt you down." Ally added as a warning.

"I wouldn't touch that potato peeler if I were you." Tapanga warned the crew, who just looked at eachother confused. After that they turned and left.

"What did you do to the peeler?" Brak asked out of curiosity, but knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh well, a few days ago I got sick of peeling and threw it into the wall of the hull. And when one of the crew came down to check on us I pulled it out and it started spraying water into the boat, so I put the peeler back in the hole. I guess I don't know my own strength." She explained grinning.

"I really hope they don't touch that peeler, because if they do they probably won't get it in the right position and it will leek. You were lucky that you got it right." Brak said.

"Wow, what a pretty uniform," Tash suddenly exclaimed, pointing over to a small group of men, all wearing a bright red uniform with bright and shiny gold buttons down one side, and black boots that looked so polished that they could be used as a mirror. . "Who are they?"

"They are the defenders, Medalon's highly trained army. They maybe a lot smaller than either Fardohnya's or Hythria's armies but in they could put up a heck of a good fight against both put together, just because their discipline is so good. You are not to go near any of those men." Brak told the girls, to instill how important it is to stay away, but from the looks on their faces, it would be a hard task for Brak to achieve

"We should join them." Tash whispered to Tapanga and Ally.

"But how would we do that?" asked Ally.

"Easy we just dress up as men." Tash explained, thinking logically for once. "Tapanga you could tie up your hair in a ponytail, Ally, you hair is short enough not to need to worry. And I can just wear a hat. I think we can get away with it."

"And getting a way from Brak is easy, we already proved it in Greenharbour." Tapanga said getting more excited by the idea.

"Then thats it, we join the Defenders." Ally said grinning. "This will be fun."

**Well that's it for now. Please join Tash Ally and Tapanga for more adventures in the next chapter, when they ditch Brak and join the defenders. Please review. ... and now you will need to update Tapanga-Chestnut.**


End file.
